Between Friends
by sexy blue eyed devils
Summary: It had always been the three of them growing up. Best friends for life. Then two became one and one became three. These are the stories of three best friends and their struggles in life, love, family and separation. Y'all know I hate summaries..
1. Chapter 1

"Steve kissed me."

Tony and Loki were lying on the oversized couch in the 'family' room (ha, family room, when it was mostly just him in this lonely mansion), when Loki made his announcement. They were studying for exams; Loki with his head on Tony's thigh, Tony going over his notes on his laptop.

He stopped typing long enough to glance down at the green eyed teen, who's gaze stayed fixed on his own notes. "When did this happen?" He began typing again.

"After school today, in the gym." Loki ran track, did the hurdles and the high jump. Steve was the captain of the baseball and football team. Tony wasn't about school sports, preferring martial arts, boxing and the like; more as an outside activity. He was more dedicated to science and engineering, but supported his best friend and lover in their sports.

The three teens had been best friends since the first day of school in the third grade. Loki and Thor had just transferred to the school from England. Loki was shy and tried to keep to himself, where Thor made friends the instant he walked through the doors. Steve and Loki became fast friends after the skinny black haired boy attracted the attention of the school bullies. Steve hated bullies and stood up for Loki even though he was no bigger than the small boy he was defended. Later at lunch, Tony had caught Loki's attention because, at the ripe old age of nine, Tony Stark had quite the smart mouth and Loki liked it. The three boys bonded over their dislike of cafeteria food and the rest was history.

Tony and Loki started dating in the ninth grade; while Steve pined away for the girl he thought he was going to marry someday, Peggy Carter. They dated briefly until her father got orders to Japan. Steve was devastated, but Loki and Tony wouldn't have any of it. Every weekend for four months straight, they would have a sleep over at Tony's house. Howard was never there, so there was no one to object over the teenage invasion. They made sure one of them was with their best friend every free moment he had.

Even now as seniors in high school, they still made it a point to hang out as often as possible. All three were there at every event to support the other (as long as it didn't interfere with their scheduled activity) no matter if it was with Loki and Steve's sports, Tony's science clubs or Loki and Tony's debate teams. They were like the three musketeers.

Steve was never made to feel like the third wheel. In fact, he often was made to sit between them during movies, dinners, and school functions, whatever. It was just their thing. No one questioned it because they were always together.

So it came to no surprise when Loki announced that Steve had kissed him.

"Oh come on, Loki. You've gotta give up the details." Tony set his work aside so he could give his boyfriend his undivided attention. Just because Tony and Loki were together, didn't mean they both didn't share feelings for Steve.

The boy put down his note pad and looked up into russet colored eyes. Tony idly played with a strand of his long hair. "I hobbled into the gym after pulling a number on my ankle." He lifted said foot in the air to remind Tony he had injured it. He still sported the bandage. "Steve was hitting the punching bag and stopped to give me aid. Helping me to one of the weight benches he retrieved an ice pack and an ACE bandage." Loki paused to shift to a sitting position.

"Then what happened?" Tony asked quietly as Loki leaned closer.

"He was kneeling before me and looking up as I bend down to admire his handy work." The leggy teen straddled Tony's lap, running his fingers through mussed up hair. "He paused before closing the distance and then he kissed me."

Tony's hands were on slim hips, "Show me how he kissed you." Loki timidly leaned forward and kissed Tony gently. It was sweet, tender, pure, Steve. "Did you kiss him back?" Loki nodded. He pressed his lips to Tony's once more, firmly. Licking at his bottom lip, he asked for permission, Tony's lips parted and he delved in. Passionately exploring new territory, reveling in the taste. Clasping his hand behind Tony's neck, like he did to Steve, bringing him in deeper, letting him take control of the embrace. Loki took Tony's hands and placed them on either side of his face as Steve had done. Then suddenly jerked away. "Wow, freaked him out, did it?"

He moved his hands down the shorter teen's chest. "Sadly, yes." He leaned in and started kissing and nipping at Tony's neck, eliciting a low moan from his throat. "He has a magnificent mouth. His lips were made for kissing." Sucking up a dark mark right below his collar, "I wish you could have tasted him Tony." The future engineer hummed his appreciation as he rolled his hips upwards causing the other to gasp. "And then in typical Steve fashion, he back peddled and apologized profusely."

Tony chuckled, "Oh Steve. He'll figure out sooner or later that he's actually a part of this threesome." Loki rolled his hips in time with Tony's and reached up under his shirt. "He always was a little naïve when it came to this sort of thing." He brought Loki's face back to his and kissed him thoroughly. The skinny teen just lost his shirt when his phone went off. Both groaned. "Babe, your butt is vibrating."

Loki dug his phone out of his back pocket "Damn. Hello...What time is it? No, I totally forgot…Alright." He hung up and crawled off Tony. "That was Thor. Our parent's anniversary is tonight and they want to go out to dinner. He'll be here in fifteen to pick me up." Loki was exasperated, wanting to finish what they had started. He hobbled around gathering his books and throwing his shirt back on. By the time he made it to the door, Thor was waiting. Tony helped him down the driveway. Loki kissed him before getting into the car. "Call Steve. Tell him to relax."

"Will do." Tony kissed him once more before waving to Thor and closing the car door. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he walked back inside. Dialing Steve's number, he waited. Steve picked up on the last ring.

"Hey, Tony. What's up?"

Tony laughed to himself as Steve tried to act calm and cool. "Cut the crap, Spangles, and bring your happy ass over here. I feel the need to whoop your patriotic ass at some Xbox." The couple, especially Tony, had given him shit after he wore his red, white and blue boxers at a sleep over last year. His ring tone even played the _Stars and Stripes Forever_. "I'm ordering pizza. Be here in twenty. Oh and stop sweating the small stuff, Steve. You know he liked it." Tony hung up before he would respond.

Rogers showed up with chips and drinks about twenty minutes later. "So, uh, you're not mad at me?" He asked as they dug into the first box of pizza.

"Phhttt, hell no. Jealous maybe. Why don't you ever kiss me like that?" Tony pouted and fluttered his eyelashes. Steve chuckled, relaxing a little. "Hell of a kisser, isn't he?"

Steve blushed, "Uh, yeah. Yeah, he is." He looked down at his plate. Tony rolled his eyes at his bashfulness. "How's his ankle."

Tony shrugged. "He's limping around but other than that I think he'll be alright. Hey, I bet if you asked him, he'd let you play doctor." He waggled his brows.

"God, Tony shut up." Steve gave him an embarrassed shove.

"Ok, ok. You're too easy of a target anyway." Tony came around the island where the food was on Steve's side. "Here." He stretched up (noting not as much as he had to with Loki) planting a kiss on Steve's pouty lips. It was quick, nothing to write home about. "Now you don't have to worry your pretty little self about it anymore."

The blond stood stock still for a moment as Tony took a drink from his coke bottle. "Um, he didn't kiss me, I, uh kissed him."

"Yeah, Steve. I know." Tony turned back to him, watching him bite his lower lip. Nonchalantly saying, "Kiss me, then."

Steve hesitated a moment. Much as he liked Loki, Steve was also attracted to Tony. It confused him to no end how he came to have feeling for his two best friends. They had been joined at the hips forever; maybe that's why it just made sense. He closed the short distance between them, their gaze connected. Blue eyes closed as he felt Tony's lips pressed against his own. His lips were fuller than Loki's, he liked the contrast. He tilted his head slightly to the side licking at the seam of Tony's lips. They parted immediately giving him access to that salacious mouth he had seen Loki attack a thousand times. Stark tasted of carbon and coke-a-cola. Tony brought them closer together as he wound his arms around Steve's neck. The kiss was deliberate, languid and thorough. He decided then and there that he could get lost in both of his best friends mouths for hours. Reluctantly they parted ways in need of air.

Tony opened his eyes and grinned lazily at the blond. "Loki's right. Your mouth is magnificent."

Steve smirked and gave a Tony a dubious look. "Loki did not say that." 

The shorter teen turned to the pizza box again. "Ask him tomorrow when he comes over."

Steve blushed again. "You two are crazy." Grabbing the bottles off the counter, "Come on, let's see if you can finally take me out in Halo."

"You are going down, Rogers."


	2. Chapter 2

_Steve you heard from Loki today? I've been trying to get ahold of him since last night. He won't pick up the phone or respond to my texts._

_Last time I talked to him was yesterday afternoon. Said he was going to get a head start on applying for colleges. That was about two. I'll try swing by his house after my run._

_Ok, thanks. Stay warm and shit. We are supposed to get about 6-8 inches today. There's a sex joke in there somewhere but I'm to wound up to make it._

_Will do. I'll let you know as soon as I hear something._

_Thanks, Cap._

Winter this year was alittle harsherthat it had been in the past four years. Yet it still did not deter Steve from taking his morning run. By the time he hit the park, the snow was already starting to accumulate on the ground. Steve loved it. It awoke the artist in him, the scene begging to be painted.

He slowed down when he saw a lithe figure sitting on one of the benches lining the paths. At first he didn't recognize the person on the bench. Their long black hair, now frizzy in the snow, hung in front of their face. They wore a thin faded green t shirt, black skinny jeans and black converse. No jacket. As he approached he noted the crumbled paper held in a tight fist.

"Loki?" Steve surged forward tearing his heavy sweatshirt over his head, leaving him in his under armor. "Holy shit, what are you doing out here without a jacket?" He slid the hoodie over Loki's head and pulled his arms through the sleeves. He studied his friend; green eyes stayed locked on the paper fisted in his hand. He hadn't even acknowledged Steve's presence. The blond crouched down in front of him. "Hey, Loki." He said softly. "Talk to me. What happened?" Nothing. "At least come home with me. You'll freeze to death out here." Loki slowly nodded and held out the piece of paper to Steve. He gingerly took it out of his hand and read it over carefully.

"They were never going to tell me." Came the small voice, barely above a whisper. "All my life I knew I was different. They could have—but they didn't."

Shit. This was bad. "Loki, have you talked to Tony?"

Black hair swayed as he shook his head. "I left everything on my dresser."

Steve fished his phone out of his pocket. "Hey, I found him. Look, I need you to meet me at my house ASAP….No, no—not physically. Just hurry, but be safe Tony. It's starting to come down pretty hard." He ended the call and prayed that Tony would make it in one piece.

"Loki can you move?"

"My legs are numb." Red puffy eyes gazed up at him and he had never seen anything so heartbreaking in all his life. Loki looked defeated and lost. He started shivering as if only now realizing it was cold.

"Don't worry, I got you." Steve picked him up bridal style. Amazed at how light he was. "Let's get you home. Tony should be there soon."

It took a good fifteen minutes to get back to his house. Steve's mom had passed away the year before and he became a ward of the state. The house was paid for and his mom had left him a fairly decent amount of savings that would get him at least into his first year of college. There were monthly visits from social workers but they all seemed satisfied that he was making it on his own.

The house was a simple two story, two bed, two bath and it was just right for Steve. It took him almost the full year after her passing to move his things into the master bedroom and donate her clothes to charity.

Steve deposited Loki on the couch and proceeded to get some clothes together and several towels. When he came back to where Loki was sitting he noticed his lips were blue. "Jesus, Loki. You're like ice." Steve took him upstairs and started a steaming shower. He had no idea how long Loki sat in the freezing cold. He was beginning to think if he didn't warm up soon the teen would succumb to hypothermia.

He striped them both down to their underwear (thankful that Loki was actually wearing some, since he often went commando). He led him into the shower and held him tight as the hot water poured over them. He rubbed pale thin arms, "It doesn't matter Loki. It doesn't change who you are. Tony and I will always be here for you no matter what. I promise."

The raven haired teen nodded. He felt so numb, inside and out. It was so painfully clear now that he looked back on it. He didn't even resemble them in the slightest. It certainly explained why he always felt like he didn't belong. No matter how much his mother and Thor loved him. Explained why he always felt second best around Odin. He turned his head into the crook of his best friend's neck. Steve tightened his grip.

"Did Thor know?" Came the rough whisper.

"No. Thor couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it." His brother was home from college for winter break. If anything he was just as incensed as Loki was that their parents had hidden something like this for so long.

"They are probably worried. I'll shoot Thor a text after we get you settled."

Loki nodded. He surprised his own self with how passive he was. Supposed he got it all out yesterday. He noticed Steve turned the water off after his shaking subsided. He didn't even realize he had been. The blond wrapped a towel around his waist, shucking the wet boxers before attending to his shell shocked friend. Making sure he was dressed and tucked under layers of blankets, Steve dressed and ran downstairs to get Loki some tea.

"Steve!" Tony skidded into the hallway after slamming the front door.

"Kitchen."

Tony pulled off his wet coat and hoodie. "What happened? Where is he?"

"He's upstairs in bed. Found him in the park in nothing but jeans and a t shirt, he was clutching this." Steve slid the crumbled up document towards Tony.

He picked it up reading it thoroughly. "He's adopted? Where did he find this?"

"He hasn't said much about it. I'm thinking he had a big blowout with his folks. Mostly Odin, I think. You know how they were. Thor was there, he didn't know either." He handed Tony some hot chocolate. "Why are you wet?"

"Car got stuck in the snow on the way over. Got some sweats I can borrow?" Steve threw him a clean dish towel and he ran it over his wet hair.

"You know where they are. I'll be up in a few with his tea."

Tony changed quickly and crawled under the blanket fort. Wrapping his arms around Loki, he kissed his forehead and brushed a lock of hair from his face. "Hey babe."

Loki curled into him, tucking his head under Tony's chin. "Want me to go kick his old ass? I think me and Steve can take him."

"He's not worth it." Was the small reply.

"I know babe. It doesn't change who you are though. You're still my Loki, love of my life, pain in my ass, with the same brilliant mind and sarcastic mouth that I love to kiss. You are still you and they can't take that away from you. And just because you're not biologically theirs doesn't mean they don't love you."

Steve crawled in the bed behind Loki, setting his tea on the night stand and curling around him. His arm crossing over Loki and resting on Tony's side.

"But why did they hide it from me? Were they ashamed of me? Were they trying to protect me from being hurt, because they failed miserably?" The two boys let him rant, silently lending their support. "My life has been one big, giant lie."

Steve rested his cheek against the back of Loki's neck. "Then trust that we are the truth and that this knowledge hasn't changed how we feel about you. You are still the same person you ever were."

"….am I?"

"Yes, babe. You are."

"Do you think someone gave me up because they didn't want me?" Loki's voice was so wounded and tiny.

"Doesn't matter, you were adopted by people who did." Steve said softly. After a moment Loki entwined his fingers with the blonde's and pulled his hand to his chest, whole burying further into the side of Tony's neck.

The trio drifted to sleep in a tangle of limbs as they remained protectively around Loki. By the time his eyes fluttered open it was beginning to get dark outside. Tony leaned forward and pecked his nose, forcing green eyes to meet his own. He gave a lopsided grin and stroked his fingers against sharp cheek bones. Loki tilted his head into the touch. Steve sighed from behind him and shifted closer to Loki in his sleep. They both smiled.

Loki's gaze turned serious. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. At least not for a while." He whispered.

"Whatever you want babe." Tony agreed.

Steve shifted again, away from Loki and onto his back. He did a full body stretch and yawned. "Loki, you have the boniest shoulder blades."

"My elbows are sharper."

Steve chuckled, "Noted."

They remained silent, the mood still somber. When there was a loud growling rumble. The three burst out laughing at Steve's stomach protesting at the lack of food. Loki's stomach followed in agreement since he hadn't eaten anything after lunch the previous day. "Ok, making dinner now. Good thing I went shopping yesterday."

After everyone had a huge helping of Spaghetti and meatballs, Caesar salad and garlic bread, they all hunkered down on Steve's oversized couch and turned on the tube. The weather reported the snow had dropped up to twelve inches on their little city. "Well, looks like we are snowed in guys."

"Not like I had anyone to go home to anyway. What better way to spend being trapped in a house than with your besties?" Tony said with extra sugary sweet cheer.

"I have no intention of going back to that house anytime soon." Loki voiced.

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay here as long as you want. I let Thor know where you were. He would like it if you could call him when are ready. He's concerned."

"I know, I will." Loki excused himself and went to the restroom. Washing his hands he looked up at his reflection. Tony and Steve said nothing had changed, that he was still the same Loki Odinson. Not Odinson. In name only. He looked on at his wild mane of black hair. He hadn't realized it had gotten so long; reaching almost past his shoulder blades. It seemed that the long hair was a rite of passage, a trade mark of Odinson men.

Loki looked frantically around Steve's sink. _Not an Odinson…never was._ He opened cabinets and pulled out drawers, finally finding a set of sheers. He grabbed a lock of hair and cut, then another, and then a thicker chunk. He cut it as close to the scalp as he could. _Not short enough._ He rambled through the draws again searching for a pair of clippers. He had just turned it on when Steve knocked at the door.

"Loki, you ok?"

"I'm fine Steve, be out in a minute." He tried to school the emotions threatening to burst forth from his voice.

There was a pause. "Loki, what are you doing?"

"Steve, please go away." Came his trembling reply.

The door shuddered against the frame as Steve barged in. Loki's hand was caught just as he brought the clippers to the middle of his forehead. Steve gazed at his friend with concern. Softly speaking, "You wouldn't look right with a buzz cut. Here, let me help you." He gently took the clippers from Loki's hand, switching them off and setting them on the counter. "Yeah, uh, you did quite the number on your hair." Looking around at the black hair that littered the floor and countertops. Loki's eyes fell upon the mess he had made, and then back up into sky blue eyes, completely lost. "Let me fix it up."

Tony watched from the doorway as his best friend attempted to salvage his lover's impromptu haircut. It was going to be pretty damn short in the back. Steve managed to even it out. Loki now had bangs that parted in the middle and hung to his brow.

"I think that's as good as it's gonna get." Steve said as he began cleaning up the hair.

Loki looked at it this way and that in the mirror. Turning to Tony, "What do you think?"

Tony carded his fingers through the short black hair. "It's short, but I like it. Spangles did a good job." Loki smiled as Tony pecked his lips. "Your da—Odin is gonna stroke out."

"Good." Loki took the rag Steve was using to wipe off the counters. "I can clean it up. Thank you, Steve." He kissed the blonds cheeks as he blushed furiously.

Tony grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the bathroom, saying something about Steve being a bad host and needing to entertain him. After clearing the mess he made, Loki took a good hard look at himself. He ran his hand over the back of his neck. He liked it, liked it a lot. He felt lighter, holding his head a little higher, he smirked. _Fuck 'im. _

Turning off the light he went in search of the others. He found them lounging on the couch getting ready to engage each other in a game of Marvel VS CAPCOM. He straddled Tony's lap, tan hands automatically settling on his waist. "Feeling better babe?" Tony asked after Loki relinquished his mouth.

"Yes. And I was thinking I should show Steven how very thankful I am by sucking his cock." Steve sputtered and choked on the soda he was sipping. Both boys smirked. "But I think I will go call Thor instead and let him know I did not perish in this wicked snow storm."

"Why do you two always do that?" Steve questioned as they picked their characters.

"Because you are a prude and you're so easy to get a reaction out of."

"I am not a prude." Steve mumbled indignantly.

"Yes you are." Tony laughed. "You still have this old fashion notion that you should save yourself for marriage."

Steve sighed. "It's not that foreign a concept, Tony." He paused a moment. "You two are always making me question my sexuality."

"So who says you can't have it both ways?"

"It's not that simple and you know it."

"Sure it is. Why limit yourself? If you want to be with a woman, be with a woman. If you want to be with a man, be with a man."

"That's easy for you to say. You've been there, done that."

"Look, two eighth grade hook ups in the girl's locker room hardly count. My point is, do what you want. Who are you trying to impress, Steve? You are the all American golden boy. Everybody loves you. Besides, everyone probably thinks your gay anyway since the three of us are inseparable."

They focused on the game for a while when Tony spoke up again. "You know we've been in love with you since grade school. Even when you were an extra skinny asthmatic runt. Way to go puberty, by the way. Just come over to the dark side already."

"What do you mean, 'since grade school'?"

"Poor innocent, little Stevie Rogers, (so kicking your ass right now!), don't you know you're the one who has always held this little rag tag trio together? If it wasn't for you, Loki and I would probably either be a recluse locked up doing sciency nerdy stuff, reading every book the public library had to offer, or hacking into government agencies just because we could, wreaking havoc on everyone in this poor little backwards city."

Steve drew quiet. "I don't know what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything. Take it and run, Cap." They returned to the game again. "You should let Loki suck your cock though, Steve. He's really good at it."

Steve's player got shot with an energy blast and died. Tony chuckled. "Sorry about that. But seriously, just saying."

"I wish you wouldn't." Steve mumbled, his face beet red.

Tony just smirked knowingly. He planted the seed. No way Steve could think of anything else at this point.


	3. Chapter 3

They were still stuck at Steve's house two weeks later. The three of them could have shoveled themselves out if they really wanted to, but school was still closed and they had nowhere else they needed to be. They were content with where they were settling into a routine. Steve would cook breakfast, Tony lunch (cause let's face it, that's all he really knew how to do), Loki would make dinner. They would play games and watch movies. Loki would read and Steve would draw. Tony would fiddle with blue prints for a mechanical arm he was working on. Thank goodness the power hadn't gone out.

Loki would disappear occasionally to have a quiet moment to himself or work on college applications. Steve had already submitted his application to West Point and written to his congressman. MIT was practically chomping at the bit to get Tony, but then again, so were at least a dozen other schools as well. He suggested Loki put in for MIT since they had a pretty amazing linguistics program. Loki figured if couldn't hurt. His 'non-father' had been pushing him towards Princeton, Cornell or Dartmouth. Fuck what he wanted. Loki put everything he had into getting accepted at MIT. It would keep the three of them somewhat close together.

Steve was a shoe in for West Point. The Army would be insane not to take him. Tony didn't even need to tell MIT that he was coming. All he had to do was show up and if he happened to bring his boyfriend along, who already spoke three languages and was currently working on two of the harder languages to learn, Russian and Cantonese (thanks Rosetta Stone) would they really say no? However, Loki was determined to do it on his own merit, not because he and Tony were sleeping together.

The three teens had just finished dinner and were cleaning up when Loki noted that they were running low on food.

"We should try to dig my car out and head over to my house. Howard's not there; won't be back for a month or so and there's plenty of food. So yeah, why not?"

"We should wait until morning though. It's too late now. How far away is it?" Steve asked as he wiped the table down.

"About three blocks up. Hopefully, they didn't plow my car under."

Loki made popcorn for the movie they were getting ready for as Tony grabbed the drinks. Steve brought out the pillows and blankets from the hall closet.

They were all huddled up on the couch as they often were when watching movies. Steve in the middle, Loki to his left, who rested his head on the blonds shoulder piddling with their entwined fingers, more focused on them than the movie. Tony on his right, his knee hitched up over Steve's legs that were resting on the coffee table.

Loki outlined and traced each of Steve's fingers on his left hand. It was something he would often do when they were all like this and he was bored. It took a moment for Steve to realize his movements had stilled. Glancing at the mop of short black hair, he couldn't see his eyes closed, but could feel the steady breathing of the sleeping teen. Their fingers still laced together, he rubbed his thumb across the back of Loki's hand.

Tony watched Steve as he studied Loki and smiled fondly. Feeling Tony's gaze upon him, Steve turned big blue eyes to meet with russet brown. The shorter male gently grasped him behind the neck and leaned him towards awaiting lips. He allowed himself to be tugged in Tony's direction. Their lips met in a slow chaste kiss. Lips parted to allow the other in. Tony angled his head to deepen the embrace.

"Tony." Steve whispered against his swollen mouth. His other hand came up to rest on his chest as Tony slowly crawled into his lap, careful not to jostle Loki.

"Shh…" He knew Steve would not risk waking Loki and be as still as possible. Caring soul that he is. Tony being the deviant that he is took full advantage of it. Tilting the blonds head back he nipped playfully at his jaw, licking a path to his ear. "I wanna do bad things with you, Rogers." He took the earlobe between his teeth and gave a light tug. Steve gasped, his face flushed red. He then latched onto the side of the golden boy's neck and sucked up a pretty mark. A low keening sound escaped pouty lips as Tony ran his hand up under his shirt, the other thumbing the button of his jeans.

He kissed him again, harder, needier. A tiny squeak left Steve's throat as the boy genius above him rolled his hips down on his. Both were panting when the kiss was finally broken. "What would my boyfriend say if he woke up and found me with my hand down your pants?" Tony whispered as he fingered the band of Steve's boxers.

"I'd say lean back so I could get a better view."

Tony smirked as Steve whipped his head towards Loki. He flexed his fingers in the blonds hold. Steve hadn't realized he had tightened his grip. He tried to pull his hand away but Loki held firm.

"I'm Sor—"

Loki leaned up and kissed him silencing his words. It was demanding and sensual, everything that Loki was. "Quiet, Steven. Do you not enjoy my lover in your lap?" Tony reached over to caress defined cheek bones. Loki responded by placing a kiss to his wrist. The genius slipped the other hand under the waist band taking a hold of Steve's thick cock. Gasping, Cap nodded unable to form words when the hand around his length began to move.

Steve would be the first one to admit he hand gotten off to the sounds of his best friends fucking on more than one occasion. He had even walked in on it a couple of times. Those images served to fuel his fantasies well. But never in his wildest dreams did he ever expect to have his best friend sitting in his lap jerking him off, especially while the other watched. All three watched as Tony's hand pumped and twisted around Steve's length.

Tony locked eyes with Loki and dove towards each other's mouth. Steve watched intently as his friends devour one another. Tony growled when Loki bit his bottom lip. An involuntary moan left Steve mouth, snapping their attention back to him.

"I want to taste him." Loki whispered huskily against Tony ear. He nodded and slid off of Steve's lap.

"Guys, what ar—"Steve's protest was cut off as his question was swallowed by a hungry mouth. Tony distracted him as Loki removed his pants, slipping them down toned legs. He couldn't tell exactly whose hands were whose, his head flooded with want and desire.

He arched into the salacious touches, gasping when he wrenched his mouth away from Tony's as Loki licked up the underside of his shaft. Moaning when he swirled his tongue around the leaking head and swallowed him down in one swift motion. The red staining his cheeks spread down his neck.

"Breath, Steve." There was a sharp intake of breath. "Delicious isn't he? Such a talented wicked mouth." Loki released Steve's swollen cock with an obscene pop, then ran his pink tongue from the base to the tip before taking it back in his mouth down to the hilt. All while maintaining eye contact with their beloved Captain.

Green bore into blue as Loki continued working Steve's length. Hollowing his cheeks out as he came up, he fisted the base of his cock, sucking greedily at the bulbous head. Steve clung to the seat cushions afraid if he moved the pleasure might disappear. He whimpered when that wicked mouth left him, a string of saliva still attached him to Loki's swollen bottom lip. Only one word came to mind when he languidly licked his lips: Sin. Loki reminded him of pure hedonism and he found he liked it very much.

The pale sex god between his legs rolled his eyes back as he hummed hungrily, his mouth returning back the task at hand. Loki groaned again causing Steve to buck his hips up. Slim fingers gripped his waist holding him in place.

So caught up in his own pleasure, Steve forgot about Tony momentarily. He had seen him leave and come back out of his peripheral. Now standing behind his mischief maker, he stretched Loki with two fingers, fisting his cock with the other hand. He did something that caused Loki to hum louder and tighten his hold on Steve's hips.

"You like that babe? Right there?"

Loki cast a glare over his shoulder, "Don't you dare fucking stop."

Tony wriggled out of his pants, while still working his lover open now with three fingers. Steve was riveted not even caring that is own aching need was being neglected. He gave Stark some credit, he managed to get completely undressed and roll a condom on his thick cock all with one hand. Removing his fingers he swiftly replaced them with his length, ripping the most enticing sound from Loki's throat.

They stilled as Tony ran his calloused hands over Loki's back mumbling sweet nothing until he pushed back into him. Tony gripped his hips and settled into a steady rhythm. Loki keened and whimpered like a high priced whore, while Stark swore like a drunken sailor.

Steve panted at the scene before him. Reaching down he took his own needy cock in hand and began pumping slowly. Tony looked up to see his wanton expression. If he only knew how fucking incredible he looked with his eyes filled with lust.

Tony grasped Loki by his elbows pulling him back to meet his pace, as he thrust harder. Raven locks clung to his forehead, his mouth swollen and slack panting and moaning his pleasure, vibrant green eyes half hidden under heavy lids. "He's beautiful isn't he, Rogers?" Tony gritted out, his voice thick with desire.

Loki looked up at the Captain, "Tell me I'm beautiful, Steve."

"You're beautiful, Loki." He just managed to choke out as his hand pumped a little faster.

"D-don't touch yourself!" Loki shouted, the words broken by Tony's deep penetration. Steve stopped immediately. Loki smirked as he bit his lip. Tan hands pulled him back so they were chest to back. One arm wrapped around his waist as the other steadied on his hip. "Such a good little soldier you will be." He held the back of Tony's neck as he licked and bit at his shoulder. "Come here and let me taste you again."

He released Tony's neck as the blond Adonis stood in front of him. "Tell me what you want, my good Captain." Loki's fingers played across his hips just as Tony hit that precious bundle of nerves causing Loki to throw his head back on Tony's shoulder moaning perversely.

"I want your mouth around cock." His voice sounded more sure than he felt.

"Then- you shall- have it." Loki wrapped his lips around the engorged head and sucked hard, a hiss escaped Steve's lips. His perfectly quaffed hair hanging across his forehead in disarray. Loki bobbed his head in earnest as fingers carded through his short hair.

"How long, Steve? How long have you wanted us like this?" Tony reached down and began stroking his lovers cock, sending a low moan through him that reverberated around Steve. He wasn't going to last much longer. This just felt too good.

"Too long." He panted.

That wasn't the answer he was looking for so he took it out on Loki, shifting his hips slightly he thrust up hard. Loki's scream was muffled and he gripped Steve's thighs firmly. There would be hand prints there tomorrow. "That wasn't what I asked. How long, Rogers?" He thrust into that tight pale ass again.

Steve whined as Loki moaned again. "S—since middle school."

"Do you want to come in his mouth?" Steve shuddered. Loki reached back to grab the hand on his hip as Tony's thrusts became erratic. "Do you?" Russet locked on azure.

"Yes."

That was all it took for Loki to lose it as his body shook with release. "Give it to him, Steve." Tony hissed. He came hard as Loki did his best to take everything he gave. Tony thrust thrice more before releasing with a guttural groan. Settling into post orgasmic bliss, he sat back on his heels bringing Loki with him.

They panted hard, completely sated. Tony turned Loki's head and licked the corner of his mouth. "You missed a little." They beckoned Steve down to them. Kissing him lovingly letting his tongue gently prodded the others mouth. He rested his head on Steve's shoulder as the other two shared a kiss as well.

All three remained quiet, gently caressing the other.

"Guess this makes me the third wheel." Steve joked.

"No, this makes you the perfect fit." Loki says sleepily.

Tony excused himself to dispose of the condom. The Captain picked Loki up and carried him up to his bed. "I do have legs you know."

Steve chuckled, "I like carrying you."

Tony met them in the bedroom. "Next time I want a piggyback ride."

He smiled, "Done."

This time Steve was in the middle as they cuddled close, a clinging knot of tangled limbs.


	4. Chapter 4

They stopped by Loki's house after digging out Tony's car to grab a few of his things. He didn't stay long. Thor ran interference for him as he shoved his clothes, wallet and phone into a duffle bag. Grabbing the leather jacket and navy pea coat out of his closet, he hugged his brother, promising to call him if he needed anything and ran out to the waiting car. Settling in he pulled the jacket closer.

"You ok, babe?" Tony asked before backing out of the drive way.

"Peachy. Please drive." Loki's throat was tight. He wanted to see his mother, but was still angry. "Take me away from here."

Tony didn't hesitate. Steve reached around from the back seat and held Loki hand in support, since Tony had to keep both of his on the wheel.

They immediately raided the fridge when they got to Tony's before settling on the couch. Loki in the middle this time, the support of his boyfriend(s) from either side. They watched some mind numbing TV huddled close to the skinny teen. No one commented on his emotional state, he detested being emotional. It was a sign of weakness. He had learned that at an early age from Odin. Although, when he was with these two, it was alright to be upset and be himself where no one was around judging him.

Loki sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, wearing one of Tony's oversized hoodies. Steve held his hand, Tony had his arm slung around his shoulders and had pulled him into his side. After an hour of silence with nothing but the TV droning on in the back ground, he sighed audibly and lowered his legs to sit indian style. He let his head rest against Tony's shoulder and brought Steve's hand into his lap. They continued to say nothing. The blond eventually felt comfortable enough to lean into Loki's side. Tony idly played with the hair at the back of his neck causing him to relax further.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day? Just laze around?" Steve enquired.

Tony piped up. "Well I was thinking about fucking you into that wall over there while Lok's took video."

Loki chuckled as Steve turned beet red and stiffened slightly. "Relax darling, he only jests." Steve relaxed again. "For now anyway."

"Loki." Steve pleaded.

Both boys laughed. "You are to easy to rile up, Steve. I have more studying to do." Loki stood. "You two should play a game or something." He said dismissively. Tilting the Captain's chin up to place a chaste kiss to his lips, then one to Tony's as well.

Steve shook his head. "You two are way too free with your sexuality."

"What do you mean?" Tony popped Halo into the box and started setting up the controls.

"I don't know, you guys just speak so freely about what you want and how you want it. You said it yourself; I guess I'm just too old fashioned." Steve shrugged as he took his own controller in hand.

"Steve, it's not the 1940's. There's nothing wrong with exploring and telling your lover what you want. We only talk all that trash to you because we can." Tony glanced sideways at him. "But if it makes you uncomfortable, we can stop."

Steve was quiet for a moment. "No, it's ok. I've gotten used to it, kinda. It just," He sighed, "it creates fantasies about you two. Sometimes about all three of us. And I—"He was ten shades of red again, "Um, just, ah, never mind."

Tony could tell how embarrassed he was by revealing that he fantasized about his two best friends. "You know we wont judge you, Spangles. And you can talk to us about them. Nothing has to come of it. We've had our fair share of fantasies about you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, man. I don't know if you've looked in the mirror lately, but your pretty damn hot, Rogers."

"Um, ok then."

"Hey, let me ask you a question, although I think I already know the answer. Was that your first blow job?"

"Yeah."

Tony chuckled. "Well you're ruined for life. Loki gives the best head in the world. Have no idea where he learned how to do it. I'm alright at it, but he has it down to a science." He shifted in his seat at the thought.

They focused on the game for about fifteen minutes. "So have you ever gotten to third base with anyone else?"

"Tony…" Steve said exasperated and turned red again.

"Ok..ok."

AN: just a quickie…


	5. Chapter 5

"You guys going to prom this year?" Steve asked, trying to distract Tony. The shorter teen convinced him to spar with him which he was now regretting. He never realized how fast Tony was and had been playing defense for the last twenty minutes. He did a martial arts Steve was not familiar with.

Loki on a tread mill with ear buds in watched Tony effectively push Steve around the mats as he tried to block his attacks… it was amusing to say the least.

"Nah, my parties are way better anyway." He had taken a jab at Steve. "You going?"

Steve dodged and countered. "Don't have a date."

"Loki and I will be your dates if you want to go." They had started grappling; Tony managed to hook his leg around Steve's bringing them both to the mat with a thud. Steve rolled pinning Tony to the ground, Tony's legs around his waist, still struggling.

"Really, you guys would do that?" Steve gritted out as he held Tony's arms down.

"Sure, why not." He grunted managing to get one hand free for a second before having it captured again. He thrust his hips upward trying to dislodge Steve to no avail. It did, however, force a small moan out of the others throat. Steve reddened and Tony stilled, and then rolled his hips dilibreately.

"S-stop." His face almost the same color as a ripe tomato. He rolled them again. "Tony, please."

"Please what? Please stop or please do it again?" He whispered breathily. The steady pounding of Loki's feet against the tread mill and panting breathe in the background only made him more hyper aware of how close he and Steve were pressed together. The sweat on Steve's brow caused blonde hair to stick to his forehead. Bright blue eyes had a darker shade of blue rimming the iris, his parted lips practically begging for a kiss. They still held each other in a fighter pose every muscle tense. Tony shifted his hips again and clung tightly around his waist.

"M-move, Stark." Steve groaned and closed the distance to his lips. They kissed each other fiercely, like they were still fighting. The prone male drawing blood when he bit down on a plump lower lip. Steved bucked his hips and growled. Oh, did that turn Tony on.

Loki had continued his jog on the tread mill, but had removed his ear buds as he enjoyed the show. He couldn't tell if they were still pretending to wrestle with each other or against. Each struggled to break free, yet kept the other in place. Tony finally managed to get one hand free, quickly shoving it between them and judging by Steve's gasp, straight down his pants. The prone teen on the ground rocked his hips and mumbled indecencies into Steve ear.

The blond finally reached between them, his other hand still pinning Tony's other arm above his head, and gripped his cock firmly stroking him with a slight twist of the wrist. "Do you ever stop talking?"

"Give me something to occupy my mouth with then." Tony panted.

Steve immediately wanted to shove his cock into that rambling mouth, but didn't quite have the courage to do so. His tongue would have to do. He picked up the pace with his stroke. He wasn't going to last much longer with the way Tony had been talking as his calloused hand pumped his length. He let go of his wrist and quickly shifted to pull Tony onto his lap. The slighter boys arm wrapped around his neck as Steve held him close.

They broke for air again this time Tony kissed and bit the side of Steve's neck. He moaned and rested his forehead on Tony's shoulder. He could feel the hold on him tighten and Steve started to shudder. "Mmm, just like that. Come on, Steve. Let me feel you come in my hand." Tony latched onto the side of his neck and sucked hard. Steve came hard, biting into Tony's shoulder. He yelped and moaned Steve's name as the pleasure mixed with the slightest pain pushed him over the edge.

Sitting there panting, they slowly returned back to themselves. The tread mill steadily declined until it came to a halt. That was when they remembered Loki was still in the room.

Both boys looked his direction as he climbed down from the machine. Out of breath himself, he sauntered their way. A devious grin on his lips at their debauched and somewhat surprised expressions, "That was certainly entertaining. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go masturbate in the shower with those delicious images you have placed before me." Continuing past he tossed them a towel.

"Love you." Tony smirked.

"Love you more."

~XXXXXXX~

Tony was right; his parties were better than prom, but damned if they didn't look good enough to grace the cover of Vogue Magazine.

No one could work a tux like Tony Stark and he was rocking the hell out of this one. With Loki's help, they made Steve look like he was the heir to the Stark fortune himself. All three dressed in black with their signature colors to set it off: red, green, and blue. Steve fidgeted as Loki fixed his tie.

Steven, be still. You are not making this any easier." Loki fussed. He was dressed already, sans the jacket.

"Sorry. I feel like some kind of monkey dressed like this." Loki snorted. "You, uh, look really good."

He stopped fiddling with the tie for a moment. "You are not a monkey and you are also extremely handsome. The tux suits you well." He leaned in to kiss those deliciously pouty lips. "And you smell amazing." He lifted Steve's chin to finish his tie.

"Thanks. Tony gave it to me for Christmas. Thought it smelled too expensive to wear every day."

"Nonsense. And now that I have told you I like it, you must wear it every day. Plus, it would make Tony happy." He smoothed his hands down the brilliant blue vest that brought out Steve's eyes. "Get your coat."

"What is taking you two divas so long?" Tony whined as he strolled into his bedroom where they were changing. His visage the eptomy of perfection. He lifted a small tumbler to his lips. "You clean up nice Cap."

Steve's brows furrowed. "Are you drinking?"

Tony shrugged and swallowed the last gulp down. "Not anymore. And don't give me that look. It was just one and what do you think is going to happen at this after party?" He pouted and batted his eyes at him.

Steve shook his head dismissively. He knew what Tony's parties consisted of. No one would say anything because of his money and status. And he couldn't exactly deny that he always had a good time at one of his get togethers . Tony did throw the best parties hands down. He popped a mint before giving Steve a deliberately sloppy wet kiss, causing him to laugh and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

Prom was prom. It wasn't spectacular but it was, well, ok. They hung out, took pictures and danced. They were there for Steve, not themselves. Rogers was still not sure how to feel about PDA, especially with two other guys. Albeit, devilishly handsome guys. So they hung back a bit and if Steve initiated anything, they did only what he was comfortable with.

Tony and Loki sat together at an out of the way table. Loki lounging in his lover's lap, they had lost the jackets after their official prom photo. He held one of Tony's hands while that chattered on, his other hand behind Tony's neck idly playing with his hair. Steve came up behind them and leaned over the genius' other shoulder asking if they were ok and if they wanted any snacks. They both said they were fine. Steve smiled wide and kissed Tony's cheek, winking at Loki. Both returned with equally bright grins.

One of Steve's baseball buddies came over to talk to him. He stood off to Loki's side. The green eyed teen gently brushed his fingers against the back of Steve's hand. Strong fingers unconsciously laced with his own, rubbing a thumb across the back of his hand. Loki grinned as Tony looked over his shoulder and then back at Loki.

"I think he's coming around nicely."

"Mmm, it would seem so. I'm glad we came tonight, for him." Loki cupped Tony's cheek and kissed his lips. "When does yor party begin?"

"In an hour or so. Everything should be set up and ready by the time we get there." Tony nussled his long pale throat tenderly. "I love you, babe. I love Steve too."

"Love you, and Steve as well." Loki was content. Even with every that has happened within recent months. He was loved.

Thor had convinced him to go back home and at least talk to their mother. There was stil much mistrust and they knew things would never be the same but they agreed to work on it. He still spent as much time as possible at either Steve's or Tony's.

He felt the Captain let go of his fingers and then two strong arms enveloped them from behind. They both smiled as Steve's grinning face appeared. "Thanks guys for agreeing to do this. I know you didn't want to be here, so this means a lot to me."

"Anything for you our darling Captain."

"Eh, it hasn't been that bad."

"You guys ready to go?"

"Whenever you are, Spangles."

"Yeah, I think I'm ready."

Tony and Loki kissed Steve on either cheek as he blushed and smiled shyly. A camera click went off and all three looked up.

"One for the yearbook?"

They looked at Steve. He shrugged. "Uh, sure."

~~XXXX~~

The party at Stark's mansion was, of course, off the hook. The music was loud, drinks were flowing, and snack trays littered every available counter. The mansion was cordoned off into a small section for the party goers. Upstairs, office and workshops off limits. There was plenty of space for the guests to mill about, play games, dance, whatever.

Steve admittedly was having a good time. Tony handed him a cup of rum and coke that he looked at skeptically. 'You only live once, Cap.' Tony had said. So he sipped it, it was ok. He nursed it until another one was placed in his hand. He made the boy genius promise not to get 'shit faced' drunk, which thankfully he hadn't yet. Stark made his rounds, while Loki danced on the make shift dance floor. He moved and swayed to the music. Steve watched him envious at how he could be so carefree sometimes. Someone approach him and hand him a glass. Loki shook his head as if to say 'it's not mine', but the guy persisted, so Loki took it anyway and continued to dance.

There was a bit of commotion off to Steve's left, he went to check it out. Someone had accused someone else of slipping something in his girls drink. The guy in question vehemently denied it and emptied his pockets. Steve and a few boys from the football team dispersed the group. They were threatened with being kicked out if they didn't settle down and everyone went their separate ways. Returning to the spot he was before he instantly found Tony, but could not locate Loki. Shrugging it off, he went back to his people watching.

Ten minutes had passed and he could no longer ignore the little voice in the back of his head telling him to go find Loki, now. He text him as he searched. Walking down this hall and that, he asked passerby's if they had seen him. All said no. His anxiety kicked up a notch and made a turn towards the part of the house that was a little less occupied. He heard a thumping noise and back tracked. Loki stumbled down the hall, one hand on the wall as he swayed on his feet.

"Loki!" He was disheveled and disoriented. His tie was missing, vest hanging from one shoulder, the buttons on his dress shirt open to the waist band.

"S-st-eve." He slurred.

The blond rushed to his as he lost his balance and crumbled to the floor. He took Loki's head in his hands and forced him to look at him. His eyes were glazed over and unfocused. "Loki, hey, focus on me. Can you tell me what happened?" Loki tried to reach for Steve, his fingers grazing his shirt.

"Don't feel good. Don't—"he closed his eyes.

"Hey, no, no. Don't close your eyes. Come on stay with me." Steve slid his arm around him, the black mop of hair lolled to one side.

"Oh—hey, sorry man. Didn't know you were down here." A couple of party goers almost ran into them as he stood, Loki cradled in his arms.

"Go find Tony, quickly." The kid ran off in search of their host. Steve went the opposite direction Loki came from and set him down on the nearest lounger. "Hey, open your eyes for me, sweetie. I know you can hear me. Loki's eyes rolled as he strained to look at Steve, mouth opening and closing like he was trying to speak.

Tony tore around the corner, a few people trailed behind him. Hovering over them he reached for Loki's cheek cradling it as Loki wimpered, his head heavy in Tony's hand. "What the hell happened?" Stve recanted how he found Loki and about the guy on the dance floor. He opened one of Loki's eyes to see his pupils' dialated. Tony stiffened. "Party's over. Get everyone out of here, now."

Steve jumped up and ushered everyone out of the room. Some of the larger athletes attending helped rangle up stragglers and forced anyone out who wasn't willing to go on their own. Doing one last sweep of the house and giving the all clear, Tony locked down the mansion. It would be the last party Tony threw for six years.

Steve returned to Tony's side. He was trying to get Loki to drink water and eat something to help flush out his system.

"Is he ok?" Loki still seemed out of it but not quite as bad as before.

"Someone slipped him a roofie. I want to know who." Tony looked up at the blond with murder in his eyes. "You said a couple of guys got in an argument earlier. Was it the same guy?"

"No, I didn't get a good look at the guy who handed him the drink, but I can tell you the build was wrong." He stared at Loki. His eyes were heavy lidded and his breathing was coming out in short pants. "Tone, he looks a little green."

"Shit," Tony was just able to get a trash can in front of him before Loki started vomiting. Steve got a wet cloth to wipe his face. He leaned against Tony's shoulder like a like a limp rag when he was through. Tony sighed and held him close. He was still thouroughly pissed. Tomorrow, he could wait til tomorrow. If he ever found out who it was, he would kill him. Security, he needed an interactive security system. The one they had was obviously for shit. Tomorrow. Tonight, rest. "Steve, can you—"

"I've got him." He was dead weight in his arms. He didn't know how Loki got away or what spooked the guy, to be honest, he didn't even want to think about it. There was no way he would have been able to fend off an attacher.

"You coming?" Steve looked over his shoulder.

Tony stood there with his hands on his hips with a faraway look. "Yeah, I'll be up in a minute."

Steve went up to their, now, shared room when they were all together and tucked Loki in, removing what remained of his tux and shoes first. He grabbed the trash can out of the bathroom just in case and a glass of water. He was gazing out the window when Tony came in and sat on the edge of the bed watching the shallow rise and fall of Loki's chest.

"You alright?" Steve asked quietly.

"Not sure. I'm pissed Steve. This happened under my own roof and I didn't even know it." Tony shook his head. "He had four missed messages from you. I think it may have spooked whoever it was."

"It could have been worse, but at least he's ok."

"Yeah, could have been." Steve placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry about prom. This wasn't how I wanted you to remember it."

"You didn't ruin prom, Tony. I still had a good time and I still get to sleep with my best guys. Even if one of them is passed out by no fault of his own. I'm here with you two and that's all that matters."

"He'll have one hell of a hangover in the morning."

"Yeah, don't envy him at all. Let's go to bed." Tony nodded and let himself be dragged to the the other side of the bed.

He slept with his hand on Loki's chest that night; Steve curled at his back.

AN: Bah! Not my favorite, but im posting it anyway..


	6. Chapter 6

Loki didn't wake up until noon the next day. He couldn't understand why his mouth tasted like a foot and his head felt like it had been beat with a Louisville Slugger. Tony calmly explained what happened the night before. Loki couldn't remember any of it and that scared him. Although, the description 'freaked the fuck out', may have been more accurate. After Tony managed to calm him down forty-five minutes later, he made a vow to never, ever accept drinks from anyone other than Steve or Tony. Period.

Tony had been in and out of his workshop all morning and after making sure Loki was alright, disappeared back down the rabbit hole. Said he had a major project he was working on. They were used to it. Tony would isolate himself for days at a time. It was amazing that he still planned on graduating with them. He technically could have done it three years prior but just didn't see the point. None of the schools administrators said anything because, well, because he was Tony Stark.

"Wanna go for a run?" Steve asked Loki as he laced up his shoes.

"Sure, give me five." He could use the air to clear his thoughts.

They ran down to the local park, which was a good six miles from Stark's mansion. Steve didn't really do running partners, being that he hadn't found one who could actually keep his pace. So he was shocked when Loki was able to match his speed. Though, when he thought about it, it made sense. He was all leg and lean muscle, plus he ran track.

They didn't speak content to run in silence. They ran until they were exhausted from it and collapsed under a nearby tree. Steve with his arms leaning across his knees, Loki laid out propped up on his elbows.

"You given any thought about what's going to happen after high school?" Steve threw the question out into the air. He had been thinking about it for a while now.

"Life will happen, Steve. We will grow up. Go to different schools, hopefully, not drift too far apart. Get jobs. Go on with our lives." He said nonchalantly.

"Well that sounds dreadfully dull." Steve glanced over at Loki. "You don't think we will stay together?"

Loki craned his neck back. "I am just being realistic. I would love nothing more for us to always stay together, Steve. However, you are going to West Point in the fall and then what after that? You will be in the military traveling the world. Tony will no doubt take over Stark Industries at some point. Judging by Howard's track record, he will be just as busy. I most likely will be going overseas as a linguist in some foreign embassy." He sighed heavily. "I just don't see how this will last forever."

Steve reached over and laced their fingers together. "We will find a way; make the time. Come on Loki, we've been friends since the third grade. Recently becoming lovers. I don't know about you, but I'm not willing to give this up. This is all new to me and I want it to last. Call me selfish if you want, but I'm not giving it up."

Loki sat up and smiled adoringly at Steve. "And this is why we love you, Captain. You have always kept us grounded and found a way to keep us together. You are our rock Steven Rogers."

Blue eyes smiled shyly, Loki leaned in brushing their lips together encouraging Steve to seal it. Which he did. He grasped the back of Loki's head, slipping his fingers through still sweat slicked raven hair, pulling him in closer to engage in a sweet and tender kiss. Loki enjoyed the taste of his mouth and the feel of his lips on his. They parted but stayed a hairs breath away from each other. "I love you, Loki." His eyes full of sincerity.

"I love you, Steve. We love you. Always have." Loki leaned in connecting their mouths again, pushing Steve onto his back and crawling over him. He rested his body slightly off to the side as he carded his long fingers through wet blond hair. They were still cooling down from their run, not caring about the sweat and stickiness between them. Steve sighed into the kiss and held Loki close to him. Parting with another peck on the lips, he lifted his head to gaze down into those fathomless deep pools of blue. Smiling softly he tilted his head to the side. "If we weren't in the middle of this park with children playing around us, I would give myself to you here and now."

Steve flushed and bit his lip. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet Loki."

Loki rested his head on Steve's chest, hearing the fast tattoo of his heart. "You are; you just don't want to admit it to yourself. Not to worry. I will wait."

Steve paused. "You guys would wait for me?"

Loki looked up as Steve gazed down, "Of course. We already have."

"You two really are the best friends anyone could ever have." He kissed the top of a raven crown.

"Mmm, I feel the same. I count myself very fortunate to have you both." Loki drew little designs across Steve's chest with his finger. "I must tell you something though. When you _are_ ready, do not be afraid to ask for what you want. I can assure you Tony and I have probably done far worse that your innocent Boy Scout mind could come up with."

"Wow that almost sounds like a challenge." He smirked down at him.

Loki gave him a wicked grin. "Take it however you like Captain Darling. I'm afraid we may have corrupted your innocence." He lay there in Steve's arms now tracing his collarbone. "Do you have any deep dark fantasies, Steven?"

"I'd rather not say."

Loki gazed up at him. "Tell me." Steve flushed and shook his head. "Please." Steve shook his head again. Loki smirked. "Are they naughty?" He drew out the last word. At the silence, Steve bit his bottom lip; green eyes widened. "They are!" The slim youth straddled Steve's waist, hands on his chest. "Steven Rogers, you dirty little boy, what devious thoughts has your innocent virginal mind conjured up?"

The blond laughed merrily, "I'm not telling you."

"Then I'm going to tickle you."

"They are private. Loki—Loki, no—"Steve giggled as long fingers attacked his ribs. Loki smiled down at him as he continued tickling his stomach and sides. Soon Steve was laughing heartily, full and lively.

"Tell me."

"No!"

"Steve—"

"Nooo—"

"I'll stop if you tell me."

"Not happening." Steve's laughter rang through the trees. Loki couldn't keep the mirth from his face.

"I want to know your dark desires, now stop playing coy and tell me." Blond locks swept side to side quickly. "Alright, I didn't want to resort to this but you've given me no choice." Loki leaned down swiftly lifting Steve's shirt and blew on his stomach. He howled with laughter trying to push Loki's head away as he raspberried his stomach again. "Are you going to tell me?" He went for his stomach again.

"Can—can't breathe." Steve still hooted to the point of tears. Loki stopped and waited for him to catch his breath before he started in on his sides again.

"Quit it." Steve swatted at his hands catching one then the other. "No more." Steve panted still smiling. "I can't tell you, it will sound stupid. But, I wrote a few of them down. If, if I can find where I put them, I'll let you read them." Loki raised a brow and screwed up his lips calling bullshit. "Scouts honor."

"Coming from anyone else I wouldn't believe a word passing through their lips." Loki let his self be pulled down into a kiss. Steve still held his wrists as he rolled them over. "Mmm, I'm starting to see a theme here. So you want to hold one of us down? And then what?" Steve shifted his weight so that now he was the one straddling Loki.

"Now. Now you are going to sit here and take what I give you for being so nosy and trying to get me to confess my private thoughts." Steve paused a moment. _Confession. _That spurred on another train of thought. _Tony would make a great priest, Loki an altar boy—later._ He shook his head. Leaning in, he made like he was going to kiss his lovers parted lips then ducked to the side and ran his tongue along that long expanse of glorious pale flesh. Loki tasted salty from their run earlier. He grinned when a soft moan and shudder ran through the other. Releasing his wrists, he ran his hand over Loki's sides, as he nipped once at his neck and then proceeded to give him the same treatment he received.

Loki screamed and laughed, thrashing about trying to get Steve to stop. Who was grinning like a fool as Loki only laughed harder. He hadn't heard him this joyous since they were kids. Oh and how he wanted to make him laugh like that all the time. He wanted so much more, especially with the feel of him underneath him now, even if Loki was just trying to dislodge him. He bucked upwards and Steve almost lost his hold on him. Whenever he found his nerve to take Loki, he knew it would be spectacular. If watching and listening to his best friends go at it were any indication, he too would surely be just as addicted to them as they were to each other.

Loki begging and calling his name brought him out of his reverie. "Rogers—if you do not—stop—I will—not be –re-responsible for—pissing all over you." He stammered between fits of the giggles. Steve bolted up off of Loki causing him to bust out laughing all over again.

Steve pointed at him. "That was gross. Well played."

"Oh, not in your fantasies then?" Loki's ribs hurt as he tittered at the face Steve pulled.

"Please tell me it's not one of yours?"

"God no! Help me up."


	7. Chapter 7

They stood outside the shop door. Loki was irritated, Steve exasperated. Tony had been hold up in his workshop for a week and a half. He would show his face long enough to eat, shower, and occasionally sleep, which wasn't as often as either teen would like. Loki had enough; Steve of course was more concerned than anything else.

"It must be a big project."

"Hmph, even so, he is not getting the proper rest he needs and I am tired of being neglected."

They watched through the door as Tony hunched over his work bench. Occasionally talking to himself…and answering his own questions?

Steve and Loki shared a look. "Should we leave him alone?

"No. He needs an intervention." Loki reached for the knob.

_Sir, they have been at the door for ten minutes. Shall I let them in?"_

"Yeah, go ahead, J." Tony fiddled with another circuit board.

The door unlocked and Loki drew his hand back as it swung open. The two hesitated for a moment before stepping in.

_Welcome Mr. Steve Rogers, Mr. Loki Odinson._

They jumped and stared at the ceiling.

_My apologies. I did not mean to startle you._

Tony snickered as he watched them.

"How is this possible?"

"Is this what you have been working on?"

"It's a prototype. This is JARVIS. JARVIS, lovers. Lovers, JARVIS." Tony popped up a few holographic screens.

_It is a pleasure to meet you both._

"Like wise." "Uh, hello."

"Get familiar with them, J. They are who you are protecting while in this house."

"This is fascinating." Loki looked around his lab. "You have been a busy little bee. What does all this do?" He jumped when something bumped into his backside. He gazed down at the little robotic arm that twitched and rotated, opening its claw to him. Loki grinned and pets it fondly. "Hello DUM-E." The machine whirled and tugged at Loki's shirt. It was trying to pull Loki away from Tony's work bench. "Alright, alright I'm going."

"Now, now, play nice kids." Tony chided playfully.

"How much longer will you be hold up in here? You are greatly missed." Loki asked as he let DUM-E guide him away.

"I might be a couple more hours. Might have gotten in over my head with this one. At the moment, JARVIS takes care of all the security in and around the outside of this room. It is fully integrated and interactive with most things electronic in this room. Right now I am downloading every file I have ever created into its mainframe…." He went on to explain what he had done and what he had planned for the future.

"So JARVIS is more than a computer program?" Steve asked still looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah, more like an AI."

"You created an advanced artificial intelligence?"

Tony concluded that JARVIS was to be run throughout the house and his mobile devices. He had lost both Loki and Steve with his techno-babble a while back. They let him continue because it made him happy to talk about his inventions and science. "Anyways, that's a ways out, still a lot of work to be done."

"What does JARVIS stand for?" Steve asked hands shoved in his pockets, not wanting to touch anything.

Tony shrugged. "Just A Rather Very Intelligent System."

Loki laughed as he danced out of DUM-E's reach. "It figures."

"So what have you two been up too?"

"Steve cuffed me to the bed and fucked me into the mattress." Loki said matter-of-factly.

Tony whirled around to Steve, whose face was bright red. "Steve, is this true? Did we finally pop your virginal gay cherry?"

"Ppssshh, Oh, Totally." Steve nodded then rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Loki's hands were around him smoothing over his chest and abdomen. His lips at Steve's ear, "Show him, Steven, how you made me tremble under you." He licked the outer shell of his ear and whispered, "Go with it. Might get him out of here." Tony watched them with peaked interest.

He tilted his head to the side allowing Loki access to his neck as he licked and nibbled at him. Blue eyes connected with brown as he cradled the back of Loki's head, his other hand gripping the arm around his waist, pushing it lower towards his crotch.

"Mmm, so bold." Loki purred in his ear as he groped Steve through his jeans.

Steve turned his head towards Loki pressing his lips to his, licking at the seam. Thin lips parted allowing the slow, greedy plunder of his mouth. He melted against Steve's muscular frame as he slipped his hand down the front of his jeans.

He responded with a low throaty groan. At first he wasn't sure if could do this the way Loki wanted. It was supposed to be a simple distraction to get Tony to follow them out of the shop. But the more pale fingers in his pants gripped him, the more he wanted. _Dammit._

He turned in Loki's slender arms, holding the back of his neck he deepened the kiss. His other hand came to rest at the small of his back. Loki moaned into his mouth and snaked his arms around Steve's neck pulling them flush together.

They broke their embrace and Loki moaned his name. Steve peppered a trail of kisses across his jaw and neck. Green orbs popped open to meet the lusty russet eyes of his other lover.

Tony was leaning on the work bench he sat at; fist pressed to his temple, a devious smirk graced his lips. He was clearly enjoying the show. "Jarvis, are you recording this?" He said in a hushed tone, Steve was in the zone and he didn't want to break his concentration.

_Yes Sir, since seven minutes, twenty-three seconds ago. _The AI responded just as quietly.

"Good, keep it rolling."

Loki pressed his lips to Steve's ear again, rolling his hips. "Captain Darling, let me suck your cock."

He responded rocking his erection against Loki's. "No." Hoisting the skinny teen up, he held him around his backside.

Loki wrapped his long legs around Steve's waist automatically. Holding his face in both hands he kissed his swollen lips feverishly. Steve turned and laid him across one of the many work benches in the shop. He squealed at the sharp pain in his back.

Steve swept away the two screws he landed on. "Sorry." His hand running up under Loki's shirt, he could feel the lean muscle under pale skin contract at his touch. Loki panted his name against his lips as Steve's unsure, but determined hand reached between them to unbutton his jeans and tug the zipper down. The beauty under him gasped as his fingers grazed his erection.

The blond nipped at Loki's jaw and kissed his way to his ear. "I-I want to take you Loki. I want to do it while Tony watches." His face was flush at his confession; he started to push down one side of Loki's pants. "Will you let me?"

He was sure Steve could feel his hearts rapid tattoo beating a frantic rhythm through his chest. "Yes." It came out barely above a whisper. He tilted his hips when the body above him lifted and firm hands pulled his pants and boxers down past his knees. He watched as those hands wandered over his heated skin starting at his thighs and working their way up. Steve bypassed the organ that desperately wanted his attention the most, pushing the fabric of his tee up to his collarbone. Those deft strong hands were everywhere slowly mapping out every curve and dip of his skin. He found himself arching into their gentle caress. Never seeing Steve like this was intoxicating. The boldness alone was enough to send the heat in his belly ablaze.

Loki moaned when Steve latched onto one dusky nipple, his thumb skimming over the other. He went lower placing open mouth kisses across the lean torso below him. Pausing momentarily he dipped his tongue into Loki's shallow navel. Dragging his tongue across his flesh to his left hipbone he sucked up a pretty mark before biting down above his hipbone. Loki gasped then moaned deliciously.

Steve pulled back and stared down at Loki. His pale skin flushed, eyes blown wide. He wanted to paint him; but not now. Now he focused on the hard leaking member that curved up towards Loki's stomach. Their eyes connecting again, he began to doubt his abilities. "I've never done this before."

"You don't have to do it now." Loki breathed.

Steve smoothed his middle and ring finger up and down Loki's length. There was a hushed whimper. "I want to, but only if it's okay with Tony." His gaze drifted to the inventor.

Steve looked the epitome of desire when he wanted. It dawned on him that they were the only two to see Steve like this; it gave Tony's heart a flutter and his cock a jump. He cleared his throat because he was sure it would crack if he didn't. "You don't need my permission, Spangles. He's your boyfriend too."

He looked back down at the perfection sprawled out before him and hummed. "Mine, too." He repeated. Loki gasped and arched as Steve bent down and ran his tongue up his length. Liking the reaction he did it again. This time he fisted the base of Loki's cock taking the head in between his succulent lips.

"God, Steve. I could come right now just looking at you." Loki half moaned, half whimpered. This was going to be over way sooner that it had even begun. And then Steve bobbed his head, taking more of him in each time. Loki threaded his fingers through short blond hair. "So beautiful, Steve. So sinfully beautiful." 

He bottomed out as he took the last of Loki in his mouth. He had wondered if he would have a gag reflex. Turned out he didn't. He remembered what Loki had done when he went down on him and tried to imitate it. Swallowing around him, Loki had created the perfect bow as he came up off the table.

"Oh, fuck! Again, please! Ga—Steve again!" He complied. How could he not with such a wanton request? He wanted to laugh at the explicit language that flowed from Loki's mouth but opted to continue his ministration, going for boyish naiveté.

Slowly releasing the throbbing cock in his mouth he rasped, "Am I doing this right?"

Loki's expression was comical at best, with a 'are you fucking kidding me?!' look of shock. Off to the side they heard Tony let out a breathy chuckle. He reached down pulling the blond up by the front of his shirt and attacked his cock swollen lips. Steve braced his arms on either side of Loki's shoulders letting him have his way with his mouth. Lithe fingers made quick work of his belt, pulling it through the loops and tossing it to the side. The pants and boxers were the next to go, with little resistance. Loki kicked his legs out of his own pants. Bringing Steve down and wrapping his legs firmly around his backside so they were flush together. "Steve Rogers, if you do not fuck me right now we are not friends."

Steve's face reddened and Tony barked out a laugh at Loki's demand. Opening a draw he stood, uncomfortably so, and took out a bottle of lube and a condom. He then presented it to Steve. The tent in his pants was painfully obvious. "Better not to disappoint him." Loki took them both, placing a kiss to the inside of his lover's wrist. He let up, pushing Steve back enough to reach his achingly hard erection. Giving a few strokes, Loki ripped the foil wrapper rolling it onto him.

Steve swallowed, suddenly extremely unsure of himself. "Uh, are we, uh, really about to do this?"

"Yes, Steve this is happening. Now give me your hand." He followed his instructions. Loki poured a liberal amount on his own hand and then slicked up two of the Captain's fingers. Wrapping his hand around his length, he made sure it was well lubricated. Bringing Steve's fingers to his entrance, he heard his breath hitch. "I trust I don't need to tell you what to do, do I?"

"I think I got the idea." Steve panted and swallowed.

"Good, because I am growing impatient." Loki nipped at his bottom lip then moaned as one slick digit breached his entrance.

Blue eyes stayed locked on Loki's face searching for any type of pain when he moved his finger.

"Kiss me." Loki panted and rocked his hips downward. Steve kissed him deeply and inserted the second digit. Moaning into that delectable mouth when the fingers inside him scissored and twisted, "Steve—"Loki gasped loudly when he hit that spot that made him see stars. "I need more."

The Captain nodded in agreement and eased his slicked fingers out replacing it with the 'more' his boyfriend asked for. Slowly sliding into Loki's tight heat was in itself mind blowing. He stilled and closed his eyes, brows creased in concentration, he willed himself not to simple explode right then and there.

Loki peppered tiny kisses along his lips and jawline. His voice strained. "Steven, Captain, darling. I need you to move." He caressed his cheek and pushed down on him.

His eyes opened as he pulled out and pushed back in. Steve vaguely heard the accented voice say 'again'. He set a steady pace, adjusting it to how Loki would respond. He was unreservedly shocked at how amazing this felt and wondered why he hadn't done it sooner. He hitched Loki's leg over his shoulder when he told him to go faster.

"Oh, God!" Loki yelled at the pounding his prostate took. "Nnnnngghh, harder Steve, fuck me harder…yes, shit! Don't stop! Fuck!" He moaned loudly as Steve drove harder. He was pushed further across the desk with every thrust. When it looked like he might fall off, two strong hands wrapped firmly around his thighs dragging him back towards the edge of the work bench. Steve stood, gripping his thighs tightly as his legs dangled over his arms. Tony's work bench was the perfect height.

Loki writhed on the table, trying to gain purchase by gripping the sides as Steve ceaselessly thrust into him.

The Captain looked completely debauched. His hair in disarray, sweat ran down his temple, sheen covered his toned physique, lips were parted as tiny moans and praises escaped that pout. His brow slightly furrowed as he concentrated to make this last as long as possible. His hooded lids gave away he was losing that battle.

"Loki, I-I can't—"

"It's ok, it's ok—"Steve grasped his weeping cock, stroking in rhythm with his thrusts. A high keening pitch forced its way from Loki's throat as he yelled Steve's name one last time before spending his seed on his stomach.

Steve's thrusts stuttered as Loki clenched around him. "Oh, f-f-f—"the words never made it past his lips as his orgasm overtook him.

"If your careers don't pan out, the both of you could definitely do porn." They smiled sheepishly, forgetting Tony was there. Steve offered his hand to Loki, pulling him into a sitting position. "You guys made me ruin a perfectly good pair of jeans, twice."

This time Steve blushed, Loki smirked. "Only twice? We'll have to work on that." Loki gathered his clothes but made no effort to put them on as he sashayed to the door. "I'm going to shower. Jarvis, you may stop recording now." He blew them a kiss over his shoulder as he went.

Steve whipped his head towards Tony. "You were recording us?"

"Thought you would want to remember your first time." Steve deadpanned at him. "Ok, ok, you caught me. Giant pervert right here. I wanted to remember your first time. Cut the film, J." Tony stood and leered at a still naked Steve. "If we head up now, we can still catch him in the shower."

Steve shook his head jovially, "After you."

"Uh-uh, after you, sweet cheeks."

There was a resounding slap and a "Hey!" as they made their way up the stairs towards Loki.

AN: ok so steve's first time. How bad did I muck it up? Oh and look, there's Jarvis. Sbed does not techno babble fyi… Anywho, thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Graduation came and went; pictures were taken, gifts exchanged, parties attended. Tony decided to take his lovers on a three week vacation before they all had to separate for higher learning, which he was truly beginning to resent right about now. Steve would be leaving for West Point in August, Loki and Tony to MIT in September.

He asked where they wanted to go; neither cared much as long as it was warm. Steve didn't have a passport just yet and he didn't really want to risk getting into trouble before his enlistment even started. Loki reminded him that he was with them so he was already in trouble. "That's trouble I can handle."

South Beach it was.

They spent most of the time lazing about on the sand or out on a boat where it was just the three of them. Even though they were having a great time and squeezing in as much sex as possible, as the days ticked by their moods became more somber. Especially Steve's. He was quieter than usual and slightly withdrawn when he thought no one was looking.

Which, of course, they were.

Tony found him sitting on the front of the boat with his legs dangling off the side. His sun kissed skin and blond hair made it appear that he spent all of his time at the beach. He watched as Steve's hand sketched furiously on the pad in his lap. Tony sat down behind him careful not to jostle him while he drew. Legs stretched on either side, he gently wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and rested his chin on his warm shoulder. He smelt of sunscreen.

Looking down at the drawing, "Where are you?" He asked quietly. The picture was of him and Loki. Last night? They were in bed talking. The blankets covering their nakedness, nothing more. Tony had his arm hooked around one knee, while Loki leaned back supporting himself on both arms. They sat close leaning in, facing each other in opposite directions. Their expressions were of love and adoration. He captured everything, even down to the three moles on the side of Loki's neck.

"I'm not in this one. I wanted to capture the moment, just the two of you. The men I fell in love with; the men who let me love them." Steve turned his head slightly to meet the gaze through Tony's blue tinted sunglasses. He removed them so he could look into Tony's eyes. He loved Tony's eyes as much as he loved Loki's. There was such a contrast between the two. They were a shade of brown he had never seen before. Clear, almost like a deep amber or cinnamon; intelligent, you could see a million thoughts running through his mind when looking into fathomless those eyes. And huge. Tony had huge doe eyes that were framed by thick long lashes. Steve smirked, "Women would kill for your lashes, Tony."

He batted them at him and Steve chuckled. "Why Steve, you flatterer. You are going to make me blush." They stared at each other a while longer. "Stop being so sentimental, Rogers. It's starting to rub off." He kissed his shoulder, then bit it lightly and kissed it again. Turning his head away, he rested it on Steve's tanned shoulder and tightened his grip around his waist letting his fingers play over his abdomen. After a few moments, Tony muttered, "You know Loki draws."

Steve paused. "No, I didn't. How did I not know this?" He felt this was important and was a little disappointed he didn't know this about his best friend.

"Not your fault. I kinda stumbled across some of his drawings when I was snooping through his room a few years back. He was pissed. His art is kind of like a journal for him. He's really good. Some of it was pretty dark. You know he was going through some things. It looked like he dabbles in a couple of different media types. If you asked him, he might show you. Although, I couldn't tell you the last time he did anything. He doesn't do it when he's with me."

"If it's private, I don't want to intrude on that. I know how it is; sometimes expressing yourself through art is easier than sharing your feelings with others."

Tony kissed his shoulder again and stood up. "Don't stay out here too long, Spangles. You'll get burnt and you know how the government feels about you damaging their property."

Neither one of them realized that they were indeed being drawn during their little exchange.

"Are you guys sure about this?"

"If I could only count the all the times you have said that phrase."

"Yeah it's kinda like every time Harrison Ford says, "I got a bad feeling about this", in every Star Wars and Indiana Jones."

"Yeah, but this is kind of permanent."

"Steve you don't have to do this, but Tony and I are."

"No, no. I said I would." Takes a deep breath. "So yeah, let's do this."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"No, but I'm as sure as I'm gonna be."

The three of them walked into the 407 Tattoo parlor with an idea in mind. It was the last hoorah before they were to be separated. They had gotten a drunken wild hare up their asses when Loki suggested they get something to symbolize their relationship. They couldn't very well get married so that was out, and then Tony snapped his fingers and blurted out "tattoos". Steve laughed hysterically until he realized Tony was serious and Loki seemed like he was on board with the idea.

"Uh, guys—"

"Oh come on Steve. It will be great. That way no matter how far apart we are, we will always be together." Tony pleaded.

"We could get all three of our names together, but in some old language or script that no one knows anymore. It will be perfect." Loki chimed in. At Steve's doubtful expression, he continued. "And that way no one can question why you have the names of two men tattooed on you. I know what you're worried about, Steve."

Steve sighed. He actually liked the idea, but no matter what the new regulations was against or for homosexuality and the military. There would always be that stigma and distrust. Don't ask, don't tell—doesn't matter. '_You know what, it doesn't matter.' _He won't be blatant about it, but he's not going to hide it either. "Yeah, ok. Let's do it."

So they did it. They decided to get them done in Old Norse. That was a dead language and unless they went to Iceland and got naked, they figured they would be ok. That and their names looked really cool in the lettering. Loki went first. His was done on his upper back; his name in the middle down his spine, Steve's on the left, Tony's on the right. The tattoo was done vertically about four to five inches in length. It stood out magnificently against Loki's pale skin.

Tony went next. His was placed on his left hip. All agreed the artwork would look better vertically after Steve had sketched out three different versions before settling on that one. Tony's was slightly smaller, by an inch or so because of the placement. His name in the middle, Loki's to the right, Steve's to the left. The tattooist glanced up at him occasionally as he wiped the excess ink away. "You know who I am?"

"Yeah man, everyone knows who you are Mr. Stark." The guy went back to work. Shouldn't have surprised him. There was a huge expose done on him after he graduated. The heir to the Stark Empire; next in line to take over Stark Industries blah, blah, blah. There were roughly four stories run on him since then. He really had no interest in them or SI at the moment. That was the future and it could wait.

"Mr. Stark is my father. I'm Tony." He held his hand out. The artist stopped and shook his hand. "I'll pay extra for your discretion."

Paul continued his work. "No need Tony. What happens in the shop is nobody's business. I've seen stranger shit than three dudes getting different variations of the same tattoo." That confirmed it; Paul just earned a fat ass tip. Tony smirked then hissed. "Hey, at least you didn't cry. I get grown ass men in here all the time that think they're tough shit, and then break at the first outline."

Tony laughed. "Well, you might get tears, yet. He's the sensitive one." Pointing to Steve.

The blond glared. "If you could make that hurt a little more, there's an extra hundred in it for you."

Steve got his on his right side. His name in the middle, Loki's to the left, Tony's to the right. And no, there were no tears. His was larger than the others because Paul thought it would look more badass. And it did. It was about five to six inches long, slightly wider and just looked like sex on his muscular torso.

"Damn, Steve…just, damn." Tony bit his lip as Loki loudly whispered, "I want to run my tongue over each letter." Steve blushed furiously. No one who ever met Steve would ever suspect the all American boy had a flare for walking on the other side of the fence or a hidden badass tattoo, and to Tony and Loki that only made him that more desirable.

The artist chuckled as he put salve on it and bandaged the artwork. "Well, if I didn't suspect before, that just confirmed it."

Steve gaped between the two. "Guys…"

"Relax dude, secrets safe with me."

Tony paid the man and said his feelings would be hurt if he didn't take the tip. Paul agreed only if he could get a pic with all three of them. They agreed and were assured again that no one would say shit about them being there.

The trio left the shop with their new ink in search of the nearest club. At the residual sting on his side, Steve said, "What was that you said about damaging government property?"


End file.
